1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting apparatus, more particularly to a transmitting apparatus that uses wireless communication to transmit content data transmitted from a source device to a receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) is a standard that can transfer uncompressed content data to sink devices such as a television set from source devices such as a BD (Blu-ray Disc) player. A user connects the sink device to the source device with an HDMI cable to allow a high-quality video image to be displayed on the sink device. However, the connection of the source device and the sink device with the HDMI cable restricts places where the devices are installed.
Therefore, it is conceivable that the uncompressed content data is transmitted by wireless communication. Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open Nos. 2010-213190, 2011-61472, and 2011-23822 disclose a technology of transmitting the uncompressed content data by a wireless communication standard called a Wireless HD.
In Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open Nos. 2010-213190, 2011-61472, and 2011-23822, a transmission node and a reception node are in conformity to the Wireless HD. The transmission node transmits the uncompressed content data from a data source to the reception node using a communication system called an HRP (High-rate physical layer). The reception node transmits the uncompressed content data transmitted from the transmission node to a display. The transmission node and the reception node transmit control information using a communication system called a LRP (Low-rate physical layer).
The transmission node establishes a communication channel by the HRP in the case where the uncompressed content data is transmitted using the HRP. In the case where the data source transmits the uncompressed content data to the transmission node in conformity to the HDMI, the communication channel is established after authentication processing is ended between the data source and the transmission node based on HDCP (High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection). The data source starts the transmission of the uncompressed content data after the authentication processing. However, the transmission node cannot transmit the uncompressed content data to the reception node unless the communication channel is established by the HRP. As a result, a transmission delay of the uncompressed content data is generated in the transmission node.